Inside of love
by Darbri
Summary: Corre…Y eso hice. Ahora me encuentro aquí recordando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos tú y yo. Recordando toda nuestra historia juntos. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no puedo dejarte ir dos veces de mi vida así como así. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tengo me paro firme recuerdo quien soy y quien eres tú. Quienes somos y que somos.


**Notas de autor: nada me pertenece ^^ solo la historia claro está, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños, pueden leer la historia con **_**Inside of love **_**de los increíbles **_**Nada surf**_**, solo es un recomendación de su querida escritora **

…

…_Corre…_

Y eso hice. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, simplemente corrí. Corría tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, debía correr, huir y alcanzarlo. Mi subconsciente me lo decía sabia que debía haber ido detrás de él justo en el momento en que decidió salir por esa puerta con sus dos maletas negras y su mochila naranja; siempre odie esa mochila, no hacía más que echarme en cara todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado pues ese color siempre había sido su color favorito. El mismo color que me hacia recordar aquellos bellos momentos en que solo éramos unos críos, unos niñatos que pensaban que tenían el mundo en sus manos ¿y cómo no? Si de esa forma fuimos criados por lo menos fue lo que mi padre me había enseñado. Pero yo nunca le había hecho caso a mi padre hasta ahora… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que mi vida empezaba a ser tan feliz junto con el…?

Mierda- dije sin poder evitarlo, me había resbalado justo cuando iba doblar la esquina, estúpidos pies nunca han ido coordinados, justo por eso nunca he podido bailar bien una pieza de vals. Siempre tropezando, siempre pisando, siempre diferente a los demás… siempre junto a el- Mierda… Mierda…- no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero se había hecho de noche y las nubes que en el día eran grises por la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba se habían convertido en nubes negras junto con la noche, cargadas de fuertes relámpagos y gotas que deseaban salir a empapar las calles de Konoha, empecé a sentir la calidez y a la vez la frialdad de unas gotas que resbalaban por mis níveas mejillas. Una. Dos. Cuatro. Hasta que la lluvia se desato.

Ya no sabia si eran las gotas de la lluvia las que empapaban mi rostro o si eran mis propias lagrimas. El frio de la lluvia con el calor de mi cuerpo que seguía en el pavimento intentando levantarse eran choques eléctricos por toda mi anatomía, no podía levantarme, sentía que tuviera encima a cien hombres en mi espalda. Era eso o el peso de la culpa. Siempre me he rendido, nunca alcanzo mi objetivo y en esta ocasión ha sido igual. Logre ponerme de rodillas, seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte. Si no fuese por la lluvia seguro alguien me hubiese escuchado.

-Joder cuerpo por favor no me hagas esto ahora… necesito correr… necesito llegar… necesito… yo…- cada vez mas y mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos. Me levanto con el rostro rojo e hinchado y obligo a mis piernas a seguir andando, debo seguir, debo hacerlo- necesito verle… necesito hablarle… necesito amarle… yo… ¡LO NECESITO! ¡NARUTO TE NECESITO!- grito lo mas que puedo, no me detengo ya no puedo. Sigo corriendo cruzando las calles y grito desde el fondo de mi corazón y pulmones, me resfriare es lo sé con certeza pero poco me importa- ¡TE NECESITO! ¡NARUTO PORFAVOR REGRESA A MI! ¡PORFAVOR!- sigo gritando con la esperanza de que él me escuche, sigo cruzando calles y esquinas que cada se hacen mas y mas largas, no sé si sea por mi cansancio o porque no dejo de gritar las palabras que han estado ocultas en mi corazón- ¡TE AMO NARUTO NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO! ¡NNNNNNNAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTO OOOOOOOOOOO!

Hasta que caigo, mis piernas ya no dan más. Oculto mi rostro avergonzada detrás de mis ahora sucias manos, sucias de barro y mugre de la esquina en la que me he caído. Me duele todo el cuerpo principalmente las piernas pero lo que más me duele es ese constante estremecimiento que siento en el pecho mi corazón está hecho trizas y mis lagrimas son la prueba de ello, pienso que si sigo llorando de esta manera me quedare sin lagrimas muy pronto pero solo puedo gritar una y otra vez su nombre… su nombre que al ser pronunciado por mi boca parece más dulce.

-Naruto… Naruto por favor… ¡NARUTO-KUN!-

Entonces lo veo, no lo puedo creer estoy a solo dos esquinas mas de donde está el. Puedo ver perfectamente sus rubios cabellos revueltos mojados y apaciguado por la lluvia que desciende desde los cielos, puedo ver que tiene la mirada hacia el cielo pronunciado palabras que para mí son inentendibles desde la distancia en la que se encuentra. Su chaqueta esta empapada, es la misma chaqueta que le regale para su cumpleaños, ¿hasta en momentos como estos me torturas querido mío? No me ha escuchado eso es más que obvio. Tiene las manos escondidas en los bolsillos esperando pacientemente el autobús que lo llevara lejos de aquí… no… no es lejos de aquí… es lejos de mi.

-¡NARU…- mi nuevo intento de llamarlo es saboteado por la ola de agua que se levanta al pasar el bus por un charco inmenso empapándome por completo haciendo que por un momento me atragantara por haber bebido de esa agua sucia, un momento, ¡EL BUS! ¡OH NO!, me levanto de inmediato con los ojos bien abiertos viendo en cámara lenta como mi amado ve que se aproxima el bus que lo llevara a una nueva vida, veo perfectamente cómo se dirige hacia sus maletas y su mochila que estaban en una banca próxima refugiados de la lluvia, corro lo mas que puedo intentando llegar a el antes de que se suba a ese bus. Siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide gritar como lo he estado haciendo antes, además de un terrible ardor que llega hasta mi paladar. Pero ya no siento nada, no cuando veo que el bus se ha detenido en la parada y Naruto se aproxima cada vez mas con intensiones de subirse en el. No puedo… se acabo… lo intente, puedo decir que lo intente pero… ya no puedo él se ira y yo… no puedo simplemente ya no puedo. Me detengo abruptamente sin ninguna esperanza vigente.

…_Corre…_

…_Ya no puedo correr más…_

…_Si que puedes, corre, por favor…_

…_No lo lograre…_

…_Corre… ven por mi sálvame por favor…_

Eras tu... siempre has sido tú.

Desde que éramos unos críos, unos niñatos que pensaban que tenían el mundo en sus manos, siempre has sido tú el dueño de mi corazón, el dueño de mis pensamientos, el dueño de una pequeña parte de mi subconsciente, esa parte de mi cerebro que hace que haga cosas impensables y locuras como la que estoy haciendo ahora yendo detrás de ti como una colegiala enamorada detrás de su verdadero amor. Y es que siempre me he sentido de esa manera desde que íbamos al instituto, desde que te conocí en la academia.

Cuando en ese entonces yo mantenía mi cabello corto por los estúpidos rumores que decían que Sasuke-san gustaba de las chicas de cabello largo, odiaba que pensaran que por ser Sasuke-san el chico más popular todas las chicas incluyéndome gustaban de él, cuando la verdad era que en mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, a alguien que a pesar de no ser reconocido si fue muy popular, por sus bromas, su hiperactividad, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que siempre me cautivaba cada vez que la veía y es que siempre sentí que esa sonrisa era para mí.

No me importaron mas esos rumores tontos y deje mi cabello crecer para ti, quería que me notaras, quería caminar a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano, quería que me dedicaras tus maravillosas sonrisas, quería que me reconocieras como una persona fuerte y más que todo quería que supieras que te amaba… Pero una bella peli rosa no hacía más que robarte tus suspiros, tus miradas y tus sonrojos. Mismos suspiros, mismas miradas y mismos sonrojos que yo hacía por ti pero que no notabas. Y un día un maravilloso día me viste, con esos ojos azules tan profundos y bellos que siempre me han encantado, me viste con alegría y bochorno. No entendía muy bien el porqué hasta que la misma Sakura-san me conto, te lo habían dicho… ella te conto, te conto mis más profundos sentimientos, esos sentimientos que yo profesaba por ti. A los primeros días no podía ni siquiera mantener las profundas miradas que me dabas, estaba sumamente avergonzada y no hacía más que esconderme de ti, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que podría pasar entre nosotros. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco en aquellos tiempos. Fue entonces cuando se despertó esa pequeña parte de mi subconsciente que yo desconocía la que me hablaba cuando más lo necesitaba, la que me decía que debía hacer en los momentos más difíciles

…_Habla con el…_

…_No me atrevo él es…_

…_Te está esperando ve con el…_

Y así lo hice fui a donde te encontrabas, tenias la pose de un chico rudo lo cual debo admitir me intimido un poco pero entonces volteaste, llevándote contigo esos profundos ojos al encuentro junto con los míos y por primera vez te sostuve la mirada, lo suficiente para que entendieras mis más profundos sentimientos porque sabía que me estabas leyendo el alma. Sabía que te estabas robando mi corazón y sabia que yo también me estaba robando el tuyo y por primera vez pude decirte

-Te amo-

Solo alargaste tus labios convirtiéndolos en una bella sonrisa, tu rostro se ilumino y tus ojos derrochaban felicidad. No sabía si era porque por fin te sentías querido o es que querías comprobar que lo que te había dicho Sakura-san era cierto, pero luego cuando caminaste hacia mí con ese pasó tan lento que me parecía insoportable y juraría que una tortuga o una babosa iría mas rápido que tu pude entenderlo. Pude entenderte, me distes la oportunidad de hacerlo y yo lo aproveche al máximo. Vi en tus ojos que el amor que decías le profesabas a la peli rosa no era más que un mero capricho y vi que eso que estabas sintiendo por mi era un cariño tan grande que sentías que podía convertirse en amor puro.

Llegaste hasta donde estaba y me abrazaste.

Contuve el aliento cuando sentí tus brazos rodearme por completo, cada vez apretabas mas fuerte como si estuvieras en un sueño y no quisiera que desapareciera. Querías sentirme junto a ti y yo… yo solo podía corresponder tu abrazo con dicha y amor un amor que mantenía oculto desde hace mucho tiempo. Te separaste de mí, me miraste y pronunciaste unas palabras que cambiaron mi mundo completamente.

-Te quiero mucho Hinata-chan, te gustaría ser mi novia pequeña luna-

Acepte a gusto, con el corazón en la boca a un ritmo completamente descomunal, tanto que por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco y entonces… me besaste… un beso tan dulce y cálido que parecía un sueño… mi sue… no… nuestro sueño, porque esta historia ya no me pertenecía a mi sola también era tuya, era nuestra.

Desde entonces éramos inseparables cada día hacia lo mas que podía para enamorarte, pero con cada gesto, cada mimo, cada abrazo, cada beso y cada sonrisa que me dedicabas a mi hacia que me enamorara aun mas de ti. En mis sueños tú eras el protagonista, tú fuiste el primero en mi vida. La primera vez que nos entregamos mutuamente fui la mujer más feliz en este mundo porque me había entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma y tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Me amabas, después de unos cuantos meses como novios me amaste, dejaste de lado ese capricho para entregarte por completo a mí. Te refugiabas en mis brazos cada vez que tenías frio, cada vez que te sentías deprimido por alguna prueba, cada vez que perdías un partido de futbol. Recuerdo que una noche te sentías tan mal que escalaste hasta mi ventana y te acostaste conmigo en mi cama, te acurrucaste en mi pecho y me abrazaste toda la noche mientras yo sobaba tus rubios cabellos.

Cuando te fuiste por dos años con tu padrino la tristeza y la depresión albergo mi corazón y lo cubrió con varias capaz de frialdad y rudeza, lo sé yo fui la que cambie, no era la misma chica de la que te habías enamorado pero debes entenderme pensé que me habías abandonado para siempre, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. La única razón que me daba mi cerebro era que no fui lo suficientemente buena para ti pero entonces esa partecita de mi cerebro volvió hablarme.

…_No lo olvides…_

…_¿Cómo olvidarme de él?..._

…_El aun piensa cada día en ti…_

…_Mentiras…_

…_El te ama…_

Y así lo creí, me aferre tanto a lo que "eso" me decía, porque si, ya lo consideraba como un "eso" más que parte de mi propio cerebro. El piensa en mi me decía, el no me ha olvidado, el no me abandono. Pero yo había cambiado mucho era más abierta al hablar, había dejado de lado mi timidez y me vestía de forma más liberal, no me cubría mucho y en cambio los shorts y los tops junto con chaquetas y botas era lo que llenaban mi closet. Empecé a utilizar maquillaje y a peinarme el flequillo de manera distinta. Cambie mucho a como la última vez que me vio, solía pelearme mucho con Sakura-san no sabía porque pero el simple hecho de estar con ella en la misma universidad me daba rabia y coraje, no me agrada para nada estar cerca de ella. Pensaba que había sido ella la que le dijo a Naruto que se alejara de mí. Empecé actuar de manera diferente solía salirme de mis casillas muy fácilmente y era muy controladora… me estaba pareciendo cada vez más a lo que mi quería desde un principio que fuera y de alguna forma eso me llenaba de tristeza y de orgullo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces regreso… después de casi tres años y medio mi Naruto-kun había vuelto a mí. Lo vi bajarse del autobús con dos maletas y una mochila naranja, la misma que solía llevar al instituto. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo que era antes, su piel era más bronceada ahora, tenia lo que parecían ser tres marcas de zorro en cada mejilla cosa que no tenía antes pero que me parecieron de lo mas adorable, nunca me habían gustado los tatuajes pero esos definitivamente habían cautivado mi corazón. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y sus hombros y espalda se habían ensanchado haciéndolo ver más fuerte y vivaz. Cuando me vio se sorprendió bastante pues yo no era la misma chica tímida que había dejado en el pueblo hace unos años pero eso a el poco le importo. Abrió sus brazos invitándome abrazarlo. Si antes lo amaba, ¡ahora lo amo con locura! Sali corriendo hasta donde estaba el, salte y aterrice en sus caderas. Me aferre a tu cuello con mis brazos mientras mis piernas estaban alrededor de tu cintura muy cerca de la cadera besándote con desbocada pasión. Estabas completamente atónito pero sumamente feliz, me rodeaste con tus ahora grandes y fuertes brazos ejerciendo más presión mientras me besabas con ganas, como diciéndome te extrañe tanto y te necesito ahora más que nunca. Seguimos en esa posición hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos exigían más. Nos separamos abruptamente mientras nuestros ojos detonaban amor y lujuria.

Lo siguiente que supe fueron los tres días en los que te encerraste conmigo en mi apartamento, esos tres días en los que hicimos y deshicimos, esos tres días en donde descubrimos que nuestros cuerpos se habían hecho el uno para el otro. Donde permitimos que la lujuria y la pasión se apoderaran de nuestros cuerpos y nos entregamos el uno al otro, tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta no me importaba si no nos estábamos protegiendo, no me importaba si quedaba embarazada solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te había extrañado en esos casi cuatro año y lo mucho que te amaba. Cada vez que lo hacíamos siempre me decías lo mucho me habías echado de menos y lo mucho que me amabas, cada vez que terminabas dentro de mi me sentía la mujer más radiante, me sentía única y especial. Y tú siempre estabas ahí cuando me despertaba acariciando mi cabello y susurrándome bellas palabras.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy alegres, estábamos siempre juntos. Salíamos a todas partes tomados de manos sonriendo y haciéndonos bromas. Cuanto no extrañe tu bella sonrisa esa que siempre me hacía sentir feliz y dichosa, esa que me tranquilizaba y convertía a esa nueva chica en la que solía ser antes de que te fueras. Te tomo un tiempo acostumbrarte un poco a mi nueva forma de ser pero de alguna forma lo vistes como si de un reto se tratara, al comienzo era gracioso como huías de mi cuando me enojaba contigo por los quehaceres del hogar decías que me estaba pareciendo a Sakura-chan como le decías tu. Eso en vez de calmarme me hacia ponerme eufórica pero con una simple sonrisa o un abrazo tuyo toda era ira y rabia se desvanecía y tus besos hacían que te perdonara todo. Poco a poco me estaba dejando llevar de toda esa felicidad, salíamos constantemente con nuestros amigos a restaurantes, bares, discotecas, piscinas, cines, aguas termales inclusive la playa y siempre estábamos juntos. Nunca te atreviste a soltarme la mano y yo sabía la razón yo nunca solté la tuya tampoco.

Pero entonces las peleas comenzaron… los gritos… los desacuerdos… el dinero… la universidad… los empujones… las lágrimas… los malos entendidos… la falta de comprensión… la intolerancia… Sakura… Kiba… Todo y cada una de esas cosas hicieron que poco a poco nuestra relación decayera ya no lo soportabas ya no me soportabas, había cambiado demasiado cuando te fuiste que en estos momentos ya no tolerabas estar cerca de mí. Tus amigos te fueron refugio por un tiempo pero aun tenias tus maletas en mi apartamento yo solo lloraba en silencio sin salir de mi habitación. Esa habitación en la que compartimos tantas noches juntos entregándonos todo, esas noches donde permanecíamos abrazados mutuamente dándonos amor y cariño, esas noches donde ahora solo se percibía el frágil cuerpo de una mujer que intentaba ser dura cuando en realidad estaba destrozada por dentro. Te habías ido de nuevo.

La última pelea que tuvimos fue la más fuerte de todas, discutíamos nuevamente por lo mismo, siempre tomabas una actitud infantil y poco acorde a tu edad cuando discutíamos siempre te alejabas y te aislabas pensando que así solucionaríamos las cosas, nos decíamos cosas sin sentido, solo se escuchaba gritos en ese apartamento donde una vez se escuchaban solo risas no aguante mas y te pedí que te fueras pero no con algunos de tus amigos, te pedí que te fueras definitivamente. Estabas impactado, sabias que teníamos problemas pero nunca habías pensado en irte nuevamente. No después de haber llegado solo 10 meses después. Estabas decepcionado y triste muy triste y yo fui la razón de ello, al momento de haber dicho que te fueras quise retractarme pero el orgullo me lo impidió, ese orgullo que te carcome completamente desde tu interior imposibilitando lo que realmente deseas decir. Mi mente se cerró y solo me senté en el sillón con las rodillas recogidas mientras te escuchaba empacar tus cosas.

-No me quiero ir Hina-chan… se que estas peleas acabaran en el momento en que entiendas que tus celos son completamente irracionales yo siempre te he amado. Sakura no significa absolutamente nada para mi más que como una amiga, sé que me he comportado como un completo imbécil con las malas decisiones que he tomado en estos días'ttebayo- silencio. Ya tenía las dos maletas negras en cada mano y su mochila naranja en la espalda, estaba listo para partir- se que meter a Kiba en nuestros asuntos fue una completa estupidez departe mía y me arrepiento completamente de todas estas discusiones, pero si tu no me quieres más cerca tuyo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Hina cuando yo llegue a Konoha solo quería echarme a tus brazos y quedarme entre ellos para siempre'ttebayo- no voltee sabía que si lo hacía me arrepentiría de lo que estaba ya decidido y como Hyuuga que era no debía mirar atrás debía permanecer firme a mis decisiones.

-Y-yo siempre… rayos… ahora todo es tan difícil pero… te amo Hinata Hyuuga, te amo como nunca he amado nunca a nadie y cuando ahora me odias se que tu también me amas espero que algún dia podamos volver a vernos y… y-yo… Adiós- estaba llorando… sabía que estaba llorando, yo lo estaba matando lentamente, era por mí que estaba llorando. Naruto. MI Naruto estaba llorando. Hasta entonces había permanecido fuerte no iba a mostrarme débil por nada pero… después de haber escuchado el fuerte portazo, mi corazón se desplomo. Me sentí sin aire, no podía respirar, el dolor me lo impedía, el dolor me carcomía entera y no podía hacer nada.

Entonces.

…_Corre…_

Y eso hice.

Ahora me encuentro aquí recordando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos tú y yo. Recordando toda nuestra historia juntos. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no puedo dejarte ir dos veces de mi vida así como así. Lo siento si soy egoísta pero eres mío y eso nadie lo cambiara ni siquiera yo misma. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tengo me paro firme recuerdo quien soy y quien eres tú. Quienes somos y que somos.

-¡NNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUT TTTTTTTTOOOOOO!

Veo que te detienes y me volteas a ver, tus ojos demuestran sorpresa y estas que no te lo crees, me has escuchado. Empiezo a correr a tu encuentro, sigues mirándome con una mirada entre sorpresa y confusión. El autobús se cierra y se va mientras yo empiezo a correr más de prisa abriendo mis brazos guiando los tuyos abrirse igualmente. Me entiendes y sonríes, empiezas a correr a mi dirección y abres los brazos igualmente.

-¡TE AMO!- mis lagrimas son traicioneras mientras te grito a los cuatro vientos lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Corres más deprisa hasta que faltan pocos metros de encontrarnos. Salto y esta vez aterrizo en tus brazos mientras me das vueltas en el aire. Me aferro a tu cuello mientras te beso, un beso que denota necesidad y amor muchísimo amor.

-Naruto-kun discúlpame por todas esas tonterías que te dije, discúlpame por todos esos celos y arranques de ira tan innecesarios de mi parte, por favor discúlpame por todo. Naruto-kun te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO!

-Hime-chan no sabes lo feliz que estoy por un momento realmente pensé que nunca te iba volver a ver y ahora en estos momentos… el que estés aquí conmigo… yo… no.

-Naruto-kun eres un llorón

-Hime-chan…

Y te beso, un beso tan fuerte que transmite todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, y es que te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Nos besamos mientras las gotas de lluvia nos empapan completamente pero poco nos importa. Lo único que me importa ahora es estar junto a ti de ahora en adelante seremos uno tu y yo.

Tu y yo…

…_¿Estarás conmigo para siempre?..._

…_Nunca dudes de ello…_

**Notas de la autora: bueno! ^^ he aquí mi pequeña historia jeje realmente he estado completamente bloqueada durante estos días! Lo cual es horroso pero bueno jeje realmente no sé de dónde saque esta historia pero desde hace ya un tiempo que quería volver a escribir espero haya sido de su agrado nos seguiremos leyendo**

**Dedicado a mi querido Kenshi-kun, se que nunca leeras esta historia pero si lo haces quiero que sepas que lo escribo en honor a ti nunca me olvides porque yo nunca te olvidare pequeña fuente.**

**¿merezco un review?**


End file.
